


【惊寡】不小心又睡了队友怎么办

by KrisCD



Category: carolnat - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisCD/pseuds/KrisCD
Summary: 未经允许不得转载。





	【惊寡】不小心又睡了队友怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> 未经允许不得转载。

凌晨三点，卡罗尔醒了过来。

她的喉咙干的难受，脑袋也有点昏沉，她睁着眼睛在黑暗中发了会呆，才想起发生了什么事。

记得是托尼看她心不在焉，过来找她喝酒，说喝了可以一醉解千愁，然后……然后……

卡罗尔郁闷的拍了拍脑袋，然后怎么来着？好像自己也没喝多少，怎么就断片了？

她随意翻了个身，手往旁一搭，搭在了一个柔软的物体上。

触手温软，卡罗尔胡乱摸了几下，刚醒过来的脑袋还有点迷糊，卡罗尔一边摸一边想，真是奇怪，自己床上好像没有玩偶或抱枕啊。

直到手往上移，摸到一团柔软饱满，卡罗尔才后知后觉的明白这是什么。

她心中一惊，还没等她赶紧缩回手，黑暗中，一个羞恼的声音从她枕旁响起：“把你的手从我胸上拿开。”

这个声音卡罗尔太熟悉了，这是娜塔莎的声音。

卡罗尔身子一僵，吓得全身血液都涌到了头上。

发生什么事了？为什么娜塔莎会在她床上？她不是在喝酒吗？她怎么把娜塔莎喝上床了？

她们发生了什么吗？她酒后乱性了吗？她又把娜塔莎睡了吗？她怎么这么禽兽了？

实在她以前抑制的很好，从没对别人发过情，难道是因为开了一次荤，就再也做不到吃素了？

卡罗尔在心中挥刀自宫的心都有，早知道千不该万不该不该跟托尼喝酒，什么一醉解千愁，分明是断片乱性愁更愁。

正当卡罗尔在心里对托尼磨牙嚯嚯的时候，娜塔莎的声音似乎也有点磨牙：“卡罗尔...你的手，到底拿不拿开？”

卡罗尔：......  
卡罗尔慌忙连忙赶忙收回了自己的爪子。

“啪”的一声，床头的灯被娜塔莎打开，娜塔莎的脸有些微红，坐在床上半是羞怯半是不满的看着卡罗尔。

卡罗尔觉得很惭愧，她不敢跟娜塔莎对视，头往下低，目光就落到了娜塔莎身上。

娜塔莎的睡袍似乎有些凌乱，腰带松松垮垮的系在腰间，卡罗尔心虚的猜测这凌乱是不是自己造成的，她脸有点热，又把目光转向别处。

娜塔莎见她始终不看自己，心里不开心，哼了一声，不悦道：“好摸吗？”

卡罗尔点了点头，又觉得这样不好，又赶紧摇了摇头。

娜塔莎似乎更生气了，冷冷道：“怎么，是我身材不好，入不了惊奇队长的眼吗？”

卡罗尔脸全红了，着急道：“不是的，Nat，我…”

她之前喉咙就干，如今上火着急，声音就更显嘶哑，娜塔莎偏过头别扭道：“你先喝点水再说。”

她顿了顿，又道：“床头柜上，我给你倒了杯水。”

卡罗尔扭过头，一个装着清水的玻璃杯放在柜头，她心急解释，未及细看，端过杯子就一饮而尽，等觉得喉咙舒服了点，急忙开口道：“Nat，我不是故意要摸你的，我不知道你怎么在我床上...”

“哦？”娜塔莎笑了一声，挑眉打断她：“Captain，你看仔细了，究竟谁在谁床上，是你爬了我的床？还是我上了你的床？”

卡罗尔一愣，这才注意起周边环境，屋内摆放、室内陈设，确实是娜塔莎的房间无误。

她现在坐着的这张床是娜塔莎的，身上穿着的睡衣好像也是娜塔莎的。

所以是自己喝多了酒闯进了娜塔莎的房间？酒醒后还乱摸了人家？

这行径太过令人发指，卡罗尔的脸顿时糊成了一锅幻视。

娜塔莎似笑非笑的看着她，促狭道：“Cap，怎么样，看清楚了吗？”

卡罗尔羞愧的点了点头，小心翼翼的问道：“我们……”

娜塔莎挑了挑眉：“你在浴室里对我做过什么，你这么快就忘了吗？”

还有浴室？卡罗尔震惊了。

浴室里的事，其实严格来说，并不能怪在卡罗尔头上。

她当时喝了酒，又出了汗，一身醉醺醺的，娜塔莎就扶她去浴室洗个澡。

往浴缸里放好水，哄着卡罗尔脱掉了衣服，娜塔莎见她只是望着自己笑，只好无奈的亲自帮她洗。

卡罗尔的背肌很漂亮，小腹很紧实，Omega受到才和她发生关系不久的Alpha的气息诱惑，不由自主回忆起了前些天那令人愉快的欢爱。

娜塔莎就忍不住在卡罗尔身上多摸了几下。

卡罗尔傻笑着任她摸，好看的湛蓝色眼睛如初生小鹿般眷恋的看着娜塔莎。

于是娜塔莎靠近吻住了她，卡罗尔顺势抱住了她。

然后娜塔莎就跨进浴缸，坐在了卡罗尔的耻骨上。

所以，从这场情爱的引导和体位上来看，应该是娜塔莎把卡罗尔睡了才对。

不过，大概是卡罗尔太过包容，在她面前，娜塔莎总是由着自己使性子。

她说是卡罗尔睡了她，那就是卡罗尔睡了她，没有其实。

望着卡罗尔那张几乎可以腾出蒸汽的脸，娜塔莎心中发笑，面上却不显，犹自淡淡道：“如何，想起来了吗？”

卡罗尔恨不得找个洞钻进去，她红着脸认错道：“Nat，我喝多了，我记不太清了。我不是故意那么对你的，你不要生气，我任你罚好吗？”

娜塔莎眼中闪过一丝狡黠的光，问道：“你想怎么被罚？”

卡罗尔想了一下，小声道：“我把自己罚给你好不好？”

她看着娜塔莎，鼓起勇气表白道：“Nat，我很喜欢你，喜欢到好像控制不住不去触碰你，我知道这样不对，但是，如果你不讨厌我的话，你愿意也喜欢我一下吗？”

这番话说的太诚恳，娜塔莎在心里惊了一下，她的小老虎难道突然真的开窍了？

见娜塔莎不说话，卡罗尔不由有点急，为自己说好话道：“其实我很好的！我性格好脾气好，会乖乖听话；我身材好样貌好，算材貌双全；我飞得高力气大，能吃苦耐劳。我在地球有猫，在宇宙有船，以后不管你想去哪，我都能陪伴你保护你的！”

这番花式自夸型表白让娜塔莎在心里哭笑不得，她又是感动又是想笑，手在卡罗尔肩上推了一下，把人推倒在床上。

娜塔莎趴在卡罗尔身上，她微微直起身子，居高临下的看着卡罗尔，用好听的烟熏音说道：“既然你这么好，我是不是该奖励你？”

巧克力的甜不受控制的从卡罗尔身上释放出来，她的手扶上娜塔莎的腰，掌心的热度和Alpha的香甜气息让娜塔莎不由自主释放出了自己的信息素，伏特加与巧克力在空气中结合成更加甜美动人的味道。

卡罗尔忍着将身上人翻身压住的欲望，小声问道：“什么奖励？”

娜塔莎低下头，鼻子在卡罗尔鼻尖蹭了一下，低哑道：“还记得你之前，一直没做的事吗？”

卡罗尔不解的看着娜塔莎，Omega碧绿的眼眸闪烁着某种诱人的光芒，甜美的气息洒在卡罗尔脸上，让她下身更加肿胀，娜塔莎红润的唇贴着卡罗尔的唇瓣，引诱道：

“你想现在就标记我吗？”


End file.
